Find Me, Catch Me, Take Me
by Jade Daniels
Summary: NineRose The Doctor finds that he must follow three simple instructions.


**Disclaimer:** _Doctor Who and companions do not belong to me…. Too bad, I'm addicted to them. _

**Author's Notes:** _Yet another short piece. This one was inspired by a car commercial of all things…. From the title you can tell that there is a hint of smut, but it's clean. As well, this assumes an established relationship between the ninth Doctor and Rose. This was written before 'The Empty Child' so Jack isn't in this. I may write a longer version of this at some point; we'll see. _

**Summary:** _The Doctor finds that he must follow three simple instructions._

**Find Me, Catch Me, Take Me**

**By: Jade Daniels**

**

* * *

**

**Find Me**

Somehow Rose had gotten back to the TARDIS before him. He'd known that the moment he had found that folded note set innocently on the console in the control room. His name had been scrawled on the front, in her neat and loopy handwriting. Immediately he opened it, only to find six words written on the piece of paper: 'Find Me, Catch Me, Take Me'.

So, it was to be _that_ game today.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked down the long corridor that led from the console room, contemplating the maze that stood before him. Even after centuries aboard the TARDIS, he still didn't know every nook and cranny of the ship, and Rose had gotten a bit of a head start on him. Even if hunting was half the fun, he didn't fancy playing hide and seek for too long, not with such a tempting prey. But then, knowing his Rose, she would be helping him make sure she didn't stay hidden for long.

With a grin, The Doctor began stalking through the twisting hallways.

* * *

**Catch Me**

The moment that they had decided that they would meet back at the TARDIS after their respective shopping trips, Rose had known that she had found the perfect opportunity to try her new version of _that_ game. It had been one that she and the Doctor had been playing since they had become lovers. She had found that it had spiced up their relationship quite nicely. Not that it really needed spicing up, considering what they normally did with their lives, but it was the nice occasional change of pace.

She had simply arrived back at the TARDIS early and scribbled out her note to the Doctor. After leaving it on the console where he could easily find it, she had scampered off in search of a few hiding places. The TARDIS was certainly a big enough place, so there were more than places to satisfy her. Although he had been on the ship for much longer than he had, she suspected that he didn't know everything about the TARDIS. Certainly there had to be a few places she could hide that would take him a little while to find. All she needed to know now was when he would return….

There it was, the unmistakeable sound of the TARDIS door. It wouldn't take him long to read the note (it was only six words after all), and begin his hunt. With a grin, she ran off to her first hiding place.

* * *

**Take Me**

The Doctor heard a giggle, and the sound of quick, but soft footsteps heading off to his right. Turning down the next corridor, he saw a flash of blonde hair disappearing into one of the gardens. He had almost caught her a few times before, but she had always been too quick, or just vanishing out of reach. His mind instantly noted which garden she had gone into. He chuckled to himself. This particular garden only had the one door for entering and exiting, unlike the other rooms she had hidden herself in earlier. He had caught her this time. And there he did catch her, lounging beside a flower garden filled with roses. The Doctor privately thought that the beauty of the flowers was hardly comparable to the woman who bore their name. As she caught sight of him, a sunny, but oh-so-wicked grin bloomed on her face.

Definitely no comparison.

He kneeled down beside her, putting one arm on either side of her body, effectively trapping her beneath him. "I found you," he announced, pressing a kiss against her neck. She shivered in response, letting out a light moan. "I caught you," he continued, trailing a hot line of kisses up towards her mouth. She wound her arms around his neck as he pressed his lips against hers. Soon their clothing became a restrictive barrier, but one that was soon rendered non-existent. Hands caressed bodies. Words became incoherent, as all that was heard were moans of passion. Finally, a triumphant cry was released, and all was silenced.

As the Doctor looked down at his prey, lying beneath him with a blissful look on her face, he basked in the glow of his triumph.

"And now I've taken you."


End file.
